Consecuencias del Pasado
by Medaka-chan
Summary: Ya hace 8 años (casi 9) desde que se había ido cierta maga de agua, todo había cambiado, todos avanzaban pero cierto mago de hielo no, un día llega una niña y... -¿no te parece familiar Gray?-, -ese pelo color cielo….-, -ella dice ser hija de Juvia-, -¿QUÉ?-
1. Chapter 1

**fic nuevo, si ya se, pero no lo pude aguantar mas**

* * *

**_Consecuencias_**_** del Pasado**_

* * *

**_-Capitulo uno-_**

* * *

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, como muchos otros y todo parecía ser igual en el gremio Fairy Tail, claro que después de 8 años (casi nueve) algunas relaciones se formaron y familias comenzaron

Por las puertas del gremio llegaba un mago de hielo, tenía una especie de bolsa cargada al hombro, por supuesto sin camisa, con sus pantalones verdes de siempre, sus mechones oscuros un poco mas largos y con una expresión inexpresiva, la que lo caracterizaba los últimos 8 años

-bienvenido Gray- dijo la peliblanca con su dulce sonrisa mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con su típica bebida

-hola Mira- dijo simplemente mientras tomaba asiento en la barra para tomar su bebida

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- pregunto dulcemente

-acá tienes el informe- dijo frió extendiéndole el papel, la maga de transformación lo tomo y le dio una ojeada

-una buena recompensa ¿verdad Gray?-

-supongo, no tengo mucho gasto- dijo terminando su bebida

-bueno, ya no destruyes casas ni negocios, es buen dinero, así que…¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto algo incrédulo

-tu sabes…quizás comprarte una casa o irte de vacaciones-

-no necesito vacaciones, creo que no existe un trabajo mas libre que ser mago, además estoy bien alquilando, no necesito algo grande, con una habitación y un baño estoy mas que perfecto- dijo levantándose del asiento

-vamos Gray, un sitio más grande te daría chances para empezar algo, probablemente quieras….tu sabes…casarte y formar una familia…-

-Mira, ¿Cuántas veces me preguntaste lo mismo y cuantas veces te respondí lo mismo?- dijo molesto dándole la espalda

-bueno, es que…- decía preocupada la peliblanca

-entiendo que se preocupen por mi pero estoy bien, tengo lo que necesito- dijo frio

-Gray…si afrontaras el hecho de….-

El mago de hielo se dio vuelta rápidamente y la fulmino con la mirada, incluso era obvio que el iba a gritarle algo pero una pequeña voz llamo la atención de ambos

-¡tío Gray!- se escuchaba lo pasos acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, ambos se dieron vuelta a ver como una pequeña niña rubia con una gran sonrisa se aproximaba, rápidamente el pelinegro le sonrió suave y la levanto entre sus brazos apoyándola sobre su hombro

-ya volviste tío- decía feliz la niña moviendo sus manos en el aire sintiéndose en lo más alto

-si, ¿cómo estuvo tu misión?- pregunto suave el intentando disimular la rabia que le había provocado la peliblanca hace unos segundos

-genial, mi mamá es increíble, usamos espíritus y fuego juntas- decía feliz la niña

-y con su papá destruyeron dos casas y un negocio- dijo una rubia acercándose con las manos en su cintura y una expresión de molestia

-pero no fue completamente mi culpa Lucy- decía un pelirosado acercándose con unos obvios golpes propiciados por su esposa

-no te ves bien flamita- dijo el pelinegro burlón

Si había algo que no dejaba de ser divertido para el mago de hielo era molestar a su nakama/rival

-si, bueno a mi me golpearon pero me veo de mejor humor que vos- dijo el dragon slayer de fuego

El mago de hielo ni se molesto en responder y bajo a la niña sentándola en la barra

-¿A dónde vas tío?- pregunto curiosa la niña rubia

-iré a buscar unas cosas, pienso salir de misión-

-¿otra vez Gray? Pero recién llegas- dijo la peliblanca sorprendida, a pesar de saber que el lo único que hacía era hacer misiones, era raro que estuviera un semana completa en Magnolia. Y siempre iba solo ya ni siquiera quería hacer equipo

-eres un c…- quiso gritarle el pelirosado pero una mano tapo su boca

-Natsu déjalo tranquilo, sabes cómo es- dijo la rubia seria

-el tío Gray siempre es así- dijo la niña haciendo puchero mientras cruzaba de brazos

-no, no siempre fue así- dijo triste la rubia mientras el pelirosado frotaba su hombro con cariño y miraba como desaparecía tras la puerta el mago de hielo

* * *

Después de varias horas de descanso en su departamento, el mago de hielo tomo lo que necesitaba para su nueva misión y lo puso en su saco de cosas para llevar, después de todo planeaba irse un mes

Le hecho una mirada a su departamento antes de salir, ropa tirada por todos lados y al ser pequeño parecía más ropa de la que en realidad tenia, tenía varias bolsas de basura por sacar y todas rellenas con cartones de fideos instantáneos, eso le hizo recordar que tenía que comprar más, hizo una nota mental para no olvidarse pero claro lo haría después de que vuelva

A veces se preguntaba porque seguía viviendo en semejante cuchitri, si tenía plata suficiente para alquilar o comprar algo más decente, pero rápidamente recordaba el porqué seguía ahí, ese "cuchitri" era el ultima lugar que habían compartido y el último lugar donde la había visto, no podía deshacerse de ese lugar, era su recuerdo y no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminando por las calles el mago de hielo compro un par de cosas antes de ir a la estación de trenes, si se iba a ir por un mes necesitaba comprar un par de suministros

Pero algo no andaba bien, el caminaba tranquilamente pero no era así como se sentía, hace rato sentía que era observado, pero no de una manera buena sino de otra forma, al principio cuando estaba en la calle principal creyó que observaban a alguien más y el estaba en el medio entonces decidió ir por calles más solitarias pero la sensación seguía ahí, alguien lo observaba

El mago de hielo doblo en una esquina esperando perder a su "acosador"

La persona que seguía al mago observo como doblo en aquella esquina, entonces saliendo del callejón donde se escondía discretamente decidió apresurarse para no perderlo de vista pero cuando doblo en la esquina el mago ya no estaba a la vista

-tch, lo perdí- dijo con voz molesta

De repente sintió como sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo, porque algo la sujeto de atrás elevándola

-¿es a mí a quien perdiste?- pregunto el mago de hielo sosteniendo a la ¿niña?

-s-suéltame- decía la niña molesta

por un momento el mago de hielo se quedo sin aire al ver el color del pelo de la niña, era color _cielo, _rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, a lo largo de los años en todas sus misiones había visto a muchas mujeres y hombres tener ese color de pelo, asi que no tenía que dejar que le afectara así

Así que lo único que hizo fue suspirar cansado, resultaba ser una niña después de todo, una aficionada que se dejo descubrir muy fácil, la soltó dejándola caer de trasero al piso sin ningún cuidado

-mira niña, no me molestes, no tengo ni siquiera interés en saber porque me seguías y yo que vos me dedicaría otra cosa, conozco a alguien que sabe seguir personas mucho mejor que vos y evidentemente no tenes talento para eso- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

-e-espera- decía la niña yendo detrás de el, el solo aceleraba el paso, estaba de mal humor y realmente no quería gritarle a una niña enfrente de la gente que había por las calles, pero esa niña lo estaba por sacar de quicio, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de el y ya no los trataba de ocultar, era obvio que lo estaba siguiendo, se detuvo en seco el mago y se dio vuelta para decirle que se detuviera pero al verla fue algo impactante, si bien solo le había visto el pelo y la mochila de su espalda, no había visto su rostro…y su rostro era algo "especial"

"especial" porque tenía facciones que ya había visto antes, como su nariz y su boca, agito su cabeza para evitar que memorias llegaran y fulmino a la niña con la mirada

-¿no te había dicho que no me siguieras?, realmente quieres meterte en problemas- dijo molesto

-es que te dije que esperaras y no me escuchaste- dijo molestas apuntándolo con el dedo

-es de mala adecuación señalar, ¿no te enseñaron eso tus padres?- dijo serio cruzándose de brazos, al decir eso la expresión de la niña se entristeció pero el mago de hielo esperaba que llorara y lo dejara en paz, tenía que irse en una misión y no tenía tiempo que perder

-no te lo vuelvo a decir, no me sigas- dijo frio volviendo a darse vuelta para irse pero la niña rápidamente se puso enfrente bloqueándole el camino mirándolo con una mirada desafiante

¿Pero quien se cree que es esta niña? Se preguntaba el cada vez enojándose más

-necesito que me digas donde es eso- dijo la niña señalando a su pecho, el siguió su dedo y noto que se refería a su tatuaje pero para estar seguro…

-¿esto?- pregunto señalando su marca, la niña asintió -¿sabes lo que es?-

-si, una marca, eres el único que veo en horas con esa marca, entonces decidí seguirte así me llevabas al lugar ese- dijo seria la niña

-me parece que te confundiste, esta marca es de un gremio de magos, Fairy Tail- dijo el mago cruzándose de brazos mirando intrigado a la niña, ella descolgó su mochila de sus hombros y busco en un bolsillo, saco un papel y se lo mostro a el mago

-este es el mismo símbolo- dijo ella segura, el pelinegro miraba el papel, sin duda era el mismo símbolo, aunque al parecer ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era

-¿Por qué buscas ir ahí?- pregunto curioso devolviéndole el papel

-me dijeron que tengo que ir ahí- dijo la niña tomando el papel y volviéndolo a guardar en la mochilita

-¿Por qué no preguntaste en vez de seguirme?-

-es más seguro seguir- dijo la niña mirando a los lados, el pelinegro no entendía nada, era muy rarita esa niña y bastante molesta

-mira…_niña_, yo no estoy de humor para lidiar con niños…-

-no tiene porque hablarme o mirarme, lo voy a seguir hasta el lugar y nada más-

-ese es el punto, yo ni siquiera estaba yendo al gremio, estaba dirigiéndome a la estación de trenes- por unos minutos hubo un silencio mientras que a la niña le salía una gota en la cabeza

-así que, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es encontrar a alguien con el mismo símbolo para poder seguirlo, muchas gracias señor- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras que el mago de hielo cada vez se convencía que la niña era cada vez mas rarita, ¿Por qué no preguntaba y listo?, decidió que era mejor no meterse después de todo, no era su problema

Dio solamente tres pasos para darse la vuelta y buscar a esa niña, quien sabia donde iba a terminar, al parecer no les gustaba hablar con nadie, ya que decidía seguir a la gente en vez de preguntar, era mejor que le indicara, hoy en día habían tantos gremios que algunos incluso en honor a Fairy Tail, se había hecho símbolos parecidos, quizás terminaba siguiendo a alguien equivocado

Después de caminar un par de cuadras pudo visualizar a la niña mirando maravillada una vidriera, el se acerco lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de ella, pudo notar que se había quedado mirando una tienda de sombreros, y parecía estar encantada con la vista, que a diferencia de el, le traia recuerdos que no lo ponían nostálgico y de mal humor

-asi no vas a llegar nunca al gremio- dijo el sorprendiendo a la niña que se dio la vuelta asustada

-¿me estas siguiendo?- pregunto asustada la niña

-no, no lo estoy haciendo pero me preguntaba porque tanto interés en llegar a Fairy Tail-

-tengo un carta para Mirajane Strauss- dijo simplemente

-aah debes ser una mensajera, lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo el pelinegro entendiendo la situación

-n-no es exactamente así- decía en voz baja la niña

-ven te indicare el camino- dijo el mago mientras comenzaba a caminar, la niña lo miro extraño, había entendido todo como quiso pero no le dio importancia, después de todo su madre le había dicho que eran bastante peculiares las personas de ahí, asi que lo dejo pensar lo que quisiera, lo que le importaba era llegar al gremio Fairy Tail

* * *

**tengo que decir que me estuve absteniendo de subir este proyecto por TRES MESES, me decia "ahora no, falta, termina algo primero", pero bueno me gano la emoción XD, creo que se sabe cual es la idea del fic, quiero poner a Gray como se sentiría si Juvia ya no estuviera en su vida, obvio que seria sufrimiento :P**

**se que no describi completamente a la nena pero el próximo cap lo voy a hacer**

**pero hay muchs preguntas supongo, como, ****¿donde esta Juvia?, ****¿por que se fue?, ¿que hizo Gray?, ¿que paso? bueno, todas esas preguntas van a ser respondidas mediante los capítulos del fic**

**como ya saben, me _encantaria_ saber que opinan de esta idea :D, asi que espero sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido :D**

**_._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo, Saludos Ushiio_**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap dedicado a mi fan #1 Dixie Ulquiorra :D**_

* * *

_**Consecuencias del pasado**_

* * *

_**- Capitulo dos -**_

* * *

La peliblanca estaba secando unos vasos en la barra mientras que Kinana servía los tragos en los vasos

-Mira-san, estas muy callada ¿pasa algo?- pregunta la pelivioleta preocupada

-nada, es solo…-

-Gray, ¿no es así?- pregunto una voz acercándose a la barra

-oh Erza, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto sorprendida la peliblanca

-hace un rato- dijo sentandose en el banco

-bueno iré a llevar estas bebidas- dijo la pelivioleta alejándose

-¿Qué pasa ahora con Gray?- pregunto seria y la peliblanca hizo un gesto de preocupación

-nada extraño, ya se fue en una misión de un mes-

-¿y cuando llego?-

-hoy-

-pero la misión de la que llego era de dos semanas, ¿ya tiene que salir otra vez? Idiota- dijo molesta

-si lo se, hablo con el cada vez que tengo oportunidad, no tiene gastos innecesarios, solo va de misión en misión y esta pocos días en Magnolia, si solo el…..-

-Mira, ye te lo dije, sabemos para qué va en misiones, la busca, y no se da cuenta de que el tiempo pasa, todos avanzan menos el y nunca lo va a hacer hasta que acepte el porqué la busca- dijo seria la peliroja mirando hacia el techo mientras que la peliblanca asentía

-¿crees que algún día la encuentre?-

-no- dijo simplemente –si ella quisiera que la encontrara ya lo habría hecho- dijo con un suspiro la maga de reequipamiento

-¿vamos a dejar que siga así?- pregunto seria la maga de transformación

-no queda otra opción, hemos hecho de todo, hemos hablado con el, lo he golpeado y nada sirvió, creo que tenemos que dejar que las cosas fluyan y que algo pase para que despierte-

-y nosotros solo podemos mirar, ¿y si toma más años?- pregunto preocupada la peliblanca

-han pasado prácticamente nueve años y todavía no lo acepta quizás necesite nueves mas-

-ojala que no- dijo preocupada la peliblanca

Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas del gremio abriéndose, la peliblanca y la peliroja se sorprendieron al ver al mago de hielo acercarse

-¿Gray, no te habías ido de misión?- pregunto la peliblanca claramente sorprendida

-si pero….-

-no debes llegar tarde a una misión Gray, es la primer regla- dijo seria la peliroja

-veo que ya llegaste Erza- dijo sin ninguna emoción

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Se supone que…..-

-si ya se, tendría que estar yendo al lugar de la mision pero tuve que guiar a alguien al gremio-

-¿a quién?- preguntaron ambas magas curiosas, el mago de hielo mira a su costado pero no vio a nadie, mira al otro lado y tampoco ve a nadie, juraba que había venido con el, se dio vuelta y la busco con la mirada

-¿seguro que viniste con alguien?, te vimos entrar solo- dijo la maga de transformación curiosa

El pelinegro miro hacia la puerta detenidamente, no estaba loco, había venido con alguien, y sus pensamientos fueron afirmados cuando vio su pelo color cielo asomarse de un lado de la puerta, vio como de apoco aparecía su cabeza hasta su ojo, parecía estar inspeccionando el lugar, y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de el se escondió nuevamente detrás de la puerta, el se limito a suspirar y camino hacia la puerta, al llegar se quedo del lado de adentro

-oi, entra, estar del otro lado de la puerta no ayudara en nada, así que entra de una vez- dijo molesto

-p-pero….tengo que estar segura- dijo del otro lado de la puerta la niña

-¿de qué?- pregunto molesto

-de que es un lugar seguro- dijo la niña aferrando sus manos a los breteles de la mochila, el pelinegro llevo su mano a la frente y se la froto en frustración, no tenía tiempo para eso, así que salió afuera y tomo a la niña de la mochila, levantándola del suelo comenzó a caminar hacia la barra

La peliroja y la peliblanca veían con una gota en la cabeza como el mago de hielo traía a una niña que movía sus pies en el aire intentando escapar

-bájame- decía la niña moviendo sus manos en el aire, el pelinegro la soltó sin delicadeza y como la otra vez cayó al suelo

-Gray no seas tan bruto, es solo una niña- lo reto la peliblanca saliendo de atrás de la barra –¿estás bien?- pregunto ayudando a la niña a levantarse del suelo

-si, gracias- agradecio con timidez

-ella es la que buscaba el gremio- dijo el mago de hielo señalándola, la niña miro a la peliroja y la peliblanca examinándolas con la mirada

-¿Quién de ustedes es Mirajane Strauss?- pregunto la niña con curiosidad mirandolas con sus grandes ojos grises

-esa seria yo- dijo la peliblanca con una dulce sonrisa –¿necesitas algo?- pregunto mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura, la niña asintió

-mi mamá me dio una carta para usted y el maestro- dijo la niña sacándose su mochilita rosa de los hombros

-¿para el maestro?- pregunto Erza seria levantándose de la silla, el mago de hielo sin importale la situacion se alejo para irse a sentar solo por algun lugar

-eso es lo que me dijo mi mamá- afirmo ella mientras buscaba la carta

-¿y donde esta ella?- pregunto la peliblanca amable

-ella me mando a traer la carta porque tenia que ocuparse de asuntos- dijo algo triste

-bueno, ¿sabes de se trata la carta? ¿o porque nos la manda contigo?- pregunto dulcemente la maga de transformación

-ella me dijo que los conocía y que confiaba en ustedes- dijo la niña mirando a su alrededor, de pronto la maga de armadura frunció el seño, ¿acaso conocía a esta niña?, no que recuerde, miraba atentamente a la niña, había algo que le parecía familiar, pero no era como si la hubiera visto antes, quizás era por su pelo color cielo largo en picos, usaba un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas sin mangas con mariposas azules, sus botas marrones y su mochila rosa, sus ojos grises, su nariz, su boca, donde había visto esas facciones antes

la niña al encontrar la carta en su mochila se la dio a la maga de transformación quien la tomo de inmediato

-muy bien, iré con el maestro a ver la carta- dijo la peliblanca levantándose del suelo –ya vuelvo puedes esperar aquí- dijo señalándole el asiento de la barra, al que se aproximo y sentó apoyando su mochila sobre la fina mesa

La peliroja miro a la niña como movía sus piernas en señal de espera sobre el asiento y busco al pelinegro que la trajo hasta aquí, pero noto que el se había ido a sentar solo en una mesa del fondo

-¿y cómo te llamas?- pregunto la maga de armadura acercándose a ella, la niña la miro curiosa

-Eiri ¿y tú?- pregunto curiosa y algo nerviosa, ya que le parecía muy bonita la maga de armadura

-Erza, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- ofrecio la maga de reequipamiento

-limonada- dijo dulcemente mientras la peliroja iba detras de la barra, tomo un vaso, saco una jarra y le sirvio el liquido -¿y de dónde vienes?- pregunto amable mientras le alcanzaba el vaso

-de una casa- dijo simplemente la niña agarrando el vaso, la peliroja frunció el seño confundida por su respuesta

-¿pero de qué ciudad o pueblo vienes?- la niña puso su mano en su mentón pensativa

-yo no vivía en ningún pueblo o ciudad, vivía en una casa cerca de las montañas pero creo que estaba cerca de la ciudad de Traia- la peliroja se sorprendió por lo que dijo, acaso dijo Traia, pero eso era en la otra punta del continente, además…¿vivir en las montañas, en una cabaña?, había algo que no estaba bien, o mejor dicho era extraño

-¿y qué te dijo tu mamá exactamente de Fairy Tail?- pregunto curiosa, queriendo indagar lo mas que podía

-ella me dijo que estuvo mucho tiempo acá y que eran buenos amigos y que podía confiar en ustedes- dijo la niña mirando fijamente a la peliroja, queriendo corroborar lo último que dijo, mantuvieron contacto visual por unos minutos, buscando sinceridad en la mirada de una y la otra y la maga de reequipamiento, se sorprendió por su mirada, donde la había visto, esa mirada retadora y amable al mismo tiempo, donde…..donde…de repente un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando recién se había unido a Fairy Tail, estaba comiendo tranquila en la mesa y….Gray se había acercado a enfrentarla y…..

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿acaso…..no, no podía ser...pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la niña la llamo

-¿señorita Erza?- la llamo la niña

-¿si?- pregunto curiosa

-tiene hielo, la limonada esta tibia- dijo la niña acercándole el vaso

la peliroja asintió sonriendo suave y tomo el vaso para agregarle los cubitos, la miro un poco mas y entrecerro los ojos, tenía que estar segura

-¿Como se llama tu mamá Eiri?- la niña la miro y decidió decirlo, después de todo su mamá confiaba en ellos

* * *

Mientras tanto en las mesas del fondo un pelinegro miraba de reojo a la niña y a la peliroja que hablaban en la barra

-hey Gray ¿Quién es la niña?- pregunto un pelinaranja sentado enfrente de el

-una mensajera, trajo una carta para Mira- dijo sin expresión alguna el pelinegro mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

-¿otra vez fumando en el Gremio?, sabes que Erza se va a enojar, Gray-

-no molestes Jet, me parece que soy bastante grandecito como para fumar si quiero- dijo molesto buscando el encendedor en sus bolsillos mientras sostenía el cigarro con la boca

-mmm…..oye Gray….¿esa niña no te parece familiar?- pregunto Droy acercándose a la mesa

-es una mensajera dijo Gray-

-¿seguro Jet?...es que me parece familiar-

-¿la viste antes?- pregunto Jet curioso

-no, no lo creo, pero tiene un no se que, que me parece familiar-

-si, ahora que lo dices, tiene algo que me parece haberlo visto antes- dijo rascándose el mentón pensativo

-¿Por qué dan tantas vueltas al asunto? Es solo una niña más que vino a dejar una carta- dijo molesto encendiendo su cigarrillo

De repente ven a la maga de transformación correr rápido en el segundo piso, por lo que se extrañan varias personas, la siguen con la mirada y ven como baja las escaleras y se acerca a Erza y la niña a toda velocidad

El mago de hielo ve como la peliblanca le dice algo que no sabe que es y la niña asiente, mira a Erza y ella también asiente pero su cara parecía estar sorprendida y algo angustiada, ve como Mira le dice algo mas a la niña y ella se baja del asiento y toma su mochilita, la maga de transformación le ofrece la mano y la niña la toma, comienzan dirigirse a las escaleras, el mago se extraño pero lo que le extraño mas fue lo siguiente, por unos segundos la peliroja lo miro y rápidamente siguió a la peliblanca

Eso fue extraño, quizás no por el hecho de que las siguiera, sino la mirada que le dio, fue una mezcla de pena y enojo, ¿acaso fue porque estaba fumando?, estaba cansado de eso, siempre le sermoneaban acerca de su habito de fumar, eran más molestos con eso que con lo de desnudarse, decían que no era saludable y que era molesto para los de alrededor, bueno, el decía el que no se lo aguante que se aleje de el, porque el iba a seguir fumando lo que el quisiera

-Si Erza te ve se va a molestar- dijo una voz llamando la atención del pelinegro, que se giro a ver quién era el que lo molestaba

-oh eres tu Jeral- dijo sin importancia –perdón Mystogun- el peliazul se sentó a su lado bajando su capucha

-al parecer el consejo te libero antes, creí que todavía estabas haciendo esas investigaciones por el este- dijo el mago de hielo sacando el cigarro de su boca lazando el humo, hacía años que Jeral podía tener una vida _normal,_ la condición que le puso el consejo era que mantendría su identidad ocultay trabajaría para ellos cada vez que lo necesiten

-si, pero logre venir antes, pude aplazar esa investigación por lo menos por un tiempo- dijo relajándose el peliazul -¿has visto a Souta?- pregunta mirando a los lados el peliazul

-no, no lo he visto, llegue hoy de misión y no estuve mucho en el gremio- contesto el mago de hielo serio

-bueno, debe estar por ahí con Eita- dijo el peliazul sonriendo –ahora que lo pienso, llegaste de misión, es un milagro que te encuentre en el gremio-

-no te alegres tanto, estoy haciendo tiempo, en una hora sale otro tren para una misión que acepte- dijo aspirando del cigarrillo

-¿otra?, llegaste hoy, ¿no podrías quedarte un par de días en Magnolia?-

-no, no quiero, me aburro, esa misión de un mes parece ser interesante-

-¿un mes?, espero que la encuentres suficientemente interesante- dijo irónico y el pelinegro lo miro con mala cara, estaba por responderle pero unas palmadas llamaron la atención de todos

-necesito su atención por un momento jóvenes- dijo el maestro parado en el barandal del segundo piso, a su lado estaba Mirajane y del otro lado Erza

-¿pasa algo Maestro?- preguntaron algunos

-no rompimos mucho, de verdad- decían otros

-hagan silencio y dejen al maestro hablar- dijo la peliroja seria

-tenemos que hacer un gran anuncio- dijo el viejo mirando a la niña –hoy estará a bajo nuestro cuidado, esta niña- dijo levantando con sus manos gigantes a la niña

El mago de hielo frunció el seño, no entendía el porqué se iba a quedar esa niña rara

-su nombre es Eiri, nunca estuvo en Magnolia, así que sean amable con ella- dijo el maestro bajándola hasta el suelo, ni bien piso la madera muchos miembros se acercaron a saludarla y a darle la bienvenida

El mago de hielo vio como el maestro, Erza y Mira lo miraban algo preocupados y eso le llamo la atención, la peliroja hizo un gesto de que viniera pero el no le dio importancia

El peliazul se levanto y movió el hombro del pelinegro

-¿qué?- pregunto molesto

-el maestro quiere hablarte- dijo el peliazul serio, el mago de hielo hizo un ruido de molestia y se levanto

-uno no puede fumar en paz-

Caminando hacia las escaleras, miro de reojo a la niña que asentía y escuchaba como le hacían preguntas, al subir al segundo piso se dirigió a la oficina con el peliazul atrás suyo

-¿Cómo estas Gray?- pregunto amistoso el maestro

-bien- dijo el vagamente mirando algo extrañado porque todos lo miraban algo nerviosos

-siéntate Gray- dijo la peliroja señalándole la silla enfrente del escritorio del maestro, los miro extrañados y aspirando de su cigarrillo se sentó, escucho la puerta cerrarse

-¿hice algo ahora?- pregunto molesto

-no, no es eso Gray- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente, el miro a Erza como lo observaba algo preocupada y molesta

-no, voy a dejar de fumar, así que no molesten sobre eso, no estoy de humor para mas sermones- dijo levantándose de la silla pero sintió como unas manos lo empujaban por los hombros volviéndolo a sentar

-Gray…..¿donde encontraste a Eiri?- preguntó el maestro parándose sobre el escritorio

-estaba yendo a la estación de trenes, me siguió porque quería saber donde estaba el gremio- dijo moviendo sus hombros sin importancia y después largo el humo del cigarro por sus labios

-bueno como dije, ella se va a quedar a nuestro cuidado y todos debemos hacerla sentir como en su hogar….-

-¿Por qué se queda?, creí que era una mensajera- dijo desinteresado el mago de hielo, Mira y Erza se miran entre si mientras que el maestro miraba seriamente hacia el

-la carta que tenia para nosotros era de su madre, pidiendo que la cuidemos- dijo el maestro calmadamente

-¿acaso la madre de la niña es conocida tuya viejo?- pregunto curioso

-es conocida de todos…la madre de la niña es Juvia- dijo serio sin cortar contacto visual con el mago de hielo, el cual parecía haberse congelado en su lugar, no emitía sonido alguno ni se movía, Erza, Mira y Jeral solo veían su espalda, parecía estar tensa y quieta, mientras que el maestro no paraba de observar al pelinegro esperando su reacción

Mientras que el mago de hielo, parecía no estar presente, dentro de el estaba procesando la que le acaba de decir el maestro, miles de cosas venían a su cabeza, recuerdos, peleas, y la cara de la niña, su mente estaba colapsando y sus ojos lo demostraban, parecía que se habían apagado y el cigarro de había caído de su boca al suelo

Preguntas, dudas….¿acaso esa niña…..?, de repente se levanto bruscamente de la silla dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero no pudo seguir su caminar al sentir que era sostenido

-suéltenme- dijo entre dientes, su mandíbula totalmente dura

-Gray lo que acabo de decirte….-

-no es su hija, no puede serlo, me niego- dijo sin voltearse a ver al maestro

-Gray, si lo es, la carta es de Juvia, estamos completamente seguros de eso- dijo la peliblanca preocupada por el mago de hielo

-muéstrenme la carta entonces- demando enojado

-no, la carta era para el maestro y solo para el, no la podes leer Gray- dijo Mira seria mientras sostenia su brazo

-entonces no pienso creerlo-

-no te diríamos esto si no estuviéramos seguros de que fue Juvia quien mando la carta- dijo Erza sosteniendo su otro brazo con fuerza

-no lo creo, tengo que ver a esa niña, tengo que asegurarme…si fuera su hija….no la dejaría sola….-

-ella tiene sus razones por las cuales la mando con nosotros- dijo Erza seria al lado de Jeral

El pelinegro hizo puño sus manos, apretaba con fuerza, estaba luchando en su interior, no quería, pero tenía que preguntar, tenía que hacerlo a pesar de no querer

-¿y su….._padre_?-pregunto serio, todos se miraron entre si y después miraron al maestro que estaba firme

-su padre murió hace tres años- afirmo Makarov cerrando los ojos

Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, su mirada oculta bajo su pelo y sus manos totalmente duras, la peliblanca y la peliroja lo soltaron dudosamente, estaban preparadas para cual fuera la reacción de el, pero el solo abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina

-Maestro….-

-déjenlo solo, necesita tiempo-

Bajando las escaleras el mago de hielo, se dirigía directamente a la salida, pasando a los miembros que rodeaban a la niña, ella lo vio alejarse, ni siquiera miro hacia su dirección, parecía estar molesto y eso la preocupó

Sus pasos eran fuertes y concisos lo único que quería era irse, no quería estar un minutos más en el gremio, no quería ver a esa niña, necesitaba olvidarse de todo

* * *

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibí por este fic :D, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la idea, ahora se que me quieren matar, hay cosas que parecen no cuadrar y bueno Gray esta algo enojado, deben haber tantas dudas, pero no se preocupen que a medida que el fic avance serán resueltas, pero si algo les parece que no entienden pueden preguntarme, ya sea por review o pm :D**

**Resondiendo Reviews :D**

ErzaScarlet-Sama: **espero que haya estado mas claro con este cap la idea del cap :), gracias por tu review y apoyo :D****  
**

rita uchiha namikaze: **me alegra que te gustara la idea y la trama :D, Juvia no esta muerta, es muy ternurita la nena :) gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

sinnombreespecifico: **es lo que le pasa a uno cuando lee una historia, crea mil situaciones y especula para sabeeer yaa XD espero que este cap te haya gustado:) gracias por la review :D**

xHinamorikunx: **si, si, mi plan es que sea super linda :P espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D :D**

Shiro kokoro-chan: **me alegra que te guste la idea del fic :D gracias por tu apoyo y review :)**

Giulii : **yo se que me tardo en actualizar T_T, asi que ya esta el seg cap de este fic, espero que te haya gustado, puede que tenga que dar explicaciones :O, adoro el Nalu, y va a haber mas escenas de ellos tmb :D gracias por tu review y apoyo :D :D**

Dixie Ulquiorra: **bueno te respondi varias preguntas ya XD, espero que el cap dos te haya gustado, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo constante :D**

meigore: **es peculiar y rarita XD pero bonita, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

Yumeko nee : **intrigas, intrigas XD, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

Gabe Logan : **me alegra que te haya interesado la idea :D no puedo no incluir el nalu :D, y si, por ahí andan dando vueltas los hijitos de todos :D mil gracias por tu review :D **

Cessi: **exacto, ¿donde esta Juvia? quien sabe XD, me alegra que te haya atrapado la historia, espero que este cap te haya gustado gracias por tu review :D**

******Asi que ya saben, espero sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido :D**

**_._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo, Saludos Ushiio_**

**_._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos :D se que estuve desaparecida hace unas semanas, me retrase en todo, en seguir escribiendo, en leer nuevos fics que empezaron XD y en dejar reviews, bueno el tema fue que tuve un accidente, me choco un colectivo, estaba con mi mamá en el auto llendo a la casa de mi tía y mientras pasabamos un cruce un colectivo vino y nos llevo por delante D: fue muy...flash, el colectivo choco el lado de mi mamá y ella fue las mas afectada pero no paso a mayores, mientras como yo manejaba no me paso nada, la cuestión es que estuve haciendo papeleo por acá por allá, llendo a la comisaria, etc, recién el viernes pasado pudimos hablar con la empresa de colectivos y reconocieron que fue su culpa el choque, así que me van a pagar todo el arreglo :D :D :D wiiiii Bueno eso era lo que queria explicarles :D :D gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten el cap :D**_

* * *

_**Consecuencias del pasado **_

* * *

**_- Capitulo tres -_**

* * *

El pelinegro abrió lentamente sus ojos por los molestos rayos de sol que le daban directo en la cara, frunció el seño y se giro pero al hacerlo el dolor punzante en su cabeza lo hizo gruñir, sentía que era pisoteado

-oh ya estas despierto, creí que te tomaría por lo menos una hora más- dijo una voz que lo único que hacía era darle más jaqueca, levanto la vista y vio a una mujer de pelo largo negro acomodándose el vestido

-¿Laura?.…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sentándose en la cama lentamente no quería agitar su cabeza

-bueno…lo usual cuando nos juntamos- dijo sentándose en la cama poniéndose sus zapatos

-no recuerdo nada, como habré tomado- dijo llevando su mano a la cabeza

-bueno, viniste ayer al bar a la noche, como de costumbre tomaste pero lo más inusual era que ya viniste tomado, armaste un pelea por eso estas golpeado- dijo la mujer señalando su brazo, que tenían moretones incluso pudo sentir su labio parecía estar partido -te traje hasta tu departamento y bueno tenias ganas de hacerlo, no me extraña no nos vemos desde hace más de un mes-

-no me acuerdo- gruño –se me parte la cabeza-

-no me extraña, hay varias botellas de sake y whisky vacías acá calculo que habrá sido tu previa antes de venir al bar- dijo levantándose de la cama la mujer dándole la espalda

-mmm….- realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando y mucho menos de escuchar

-una cosa más antes de irme- dijo dándose la vuelta mirándolo directo a los ojos –Gray….sabes que me gusta acostarme con vos, la pasamos bien juntos, sé que es algo libre sin ataduras pero hay algo que me gustaría que no hicieras cuando estamos haciéndolo, no me vuelvas a llamar Juvia- dijo secamente la mujer, los ojos del mago de hielo se abrieron con sorpresa y la miro con asombro, ahora tenía toda su atención

-no me mires como si te estuviera mintiendo-

-¿estás segura que te llame así?- pregunto sorprendido

-si, estoy bastante segura, estaba cerca y vos gritaste Juvia, no solo una vez….tengo que decir que fue un balde de agua fría en ese momento y realmente no pude llegar mientras vos si- dijo molesta la mujer

-estaba ebrio muy ebrio, no le des importancia no va a volver a pasar- dijo molesto frotando la cara en signo de frustración

-Gray…llevo cinco años en Magnolia de los cuales te conozco por tres años y en ese tiempo que te conozco se que con vos las cosas tienen que ser lentas….- suspiro cansada la mujer -no es la primera vez que decís ese nombre- susurro lo ultimo la pelinegra

-¡¿qué?!...¿cuándo mas lo dije?- pregunto molesto y curioso

-a veces….algunas noches….cuando estas dormido- dijo en voz baja, el mago de hielo cerró los ojos paso su mano por su pelo

-he escuchado cosas pero….me gustaría que me dijeras quien es Juvia-

-eso no es problema tuyo- dijo molesto

-Gray…-

-no, no es asunto tuyo, vete- dijo entre dientes, la pelinegra se levanto y se marcho, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, volvió a acostarse en la cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada, realmente no se acuerda de nada, lo ultimo seria cuando se fue del gremio, camino y camino pero no recuerda mucho mas…..¿por qué había tomado?, ¿Qué era lo que lo hizo tomar como si no hubiera un mañana?...esa _niña….._la hija de Juvia, no….la hija de Juvia y otro hombre, si, eso era, esa niña con el mismo pelo que su madre, algunas facciones también de ella y las demás que no las conocía debían ser de su padre, el pelinegro gruño de mal humor, la sangre le hervía solo de pensar en eso, no quería ver a esa niña otra vez, si se tenía que ir de misión por dos años hasta que se fuera lo haría

Se quito la almohada de la cara y observo el techo con la mirada vacía, no quería pensar pero no lo podía evitar, cuando le dijeron que era la hija de Juvia, lo primero que pensó fue…..que quizás, había una pequeña posibilidad de que…..ella fuera….fuera _su _hija, pero claro que no era así, tenía un padre, el cual falleció a unos tres años

Al final todos estos años pensó….gruño una vez más, si le dolía la cabeza de resaca, pensar en eso lo empeoraba

De repente escucho como la puerta de su departamento era abierta y cerrada con fuerza, el ruido hizo que llevara sus manos a su cabeza intentando evitar el dolor que sentía, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una peliroja con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué te pasa Erza no sabes tocar la puerta?- dijo enojado el mago de hielo

-¿Qué me pasa a mi?, ¿Por qué no fuiste al gremio estos dos días?- pregunto enojada la maga, el pelinegro la miro confundido, ¿acaso dijo dos días?, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?, juraría que fue ayer

-no me mires como si estuviera diciendo locuras, aunque por el olor y las botellas vacías que vi en la entrada además de haber visto a Laura salir de aquí, y tu aspecto….- dice mirándolo tirado en la cama, pálido y con ojeras -que deja mucho que desear parece ser que tomaste hasta olvidarte de la noción del tiempo-

-y si así fue ¿Cuál es el problema?, soy adulto Erza tengo treinta años, creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora si me harías el favor de retirarte para así poder seguir durmiendo…-

-¡podrías madurar de una vez!- grito la peliroja haciendo que el mago de hielo se levantara enojado de la cama

-¿yo tengo que madurar?, ¿Quién es la que viene a gritarme sin razón alguna y critica mi estilo de vida?, como vivo y como actuó no es de tu incumbencia-

-ahí otra vez, ¿tenes treinta? Porque recién actuaste como un adolescente orgulloso de diecisiete años- la peliroja suspiro cansada y continuo -tu vida y como la vivís es de mi incumbencia porque sos mi nakama, mi familia, me importas y hace tiempo me abstengo de discutir porque siempre terminan igual las cosas, nos gritamos y te vas, así que preferiría que conversemos sin levantar la voz y sin que ninguno de los dos se vaya- dijo tranquila la maga de reequipamiento, el pelinegro cerró los ojos y llevo una mano a su cabeza, estaba que explotaba, así que por el bien de el, conversaría sin levantar la voz, así que asintió

-bien, ya logramos algo….Gray, comprendo que lo de ayer fue….un shock, para mí también lo fue…imagino que era lo último que esperabas oír en la vida pero espero que eso te haya hecho reaccionar-

-¿reaccionar?- pregunto irónico y con curiosidad

-si, reaccionar, en que la vida sigue, que las personas continúan con sus vidas a pesar de todo, que nada ni nadie espera para siempre- dijo seria

-no entiendo a que viene eso- dijo entre dientes a pesar de tener las ganas de gritarle

-a que nunca te hubieras esperado eso de Juvia, que tuviera una hija, que haya seguido viviendo a pesar de no estar en Fairy Tail y seguirte detrás como lo hacía siempre, a diferencia….vos te quedaste estancando no avanzas….y creo que es tiempo de que avances-

-no entiendo porque crees que entendes lo que los demás sienten Erza, porque te puedo decir que no entendes nada, no voy a negarte que fue una sorpresa- dijo con tono amargo –pero no entiendo porque crees que estoy atascado o algo por el estilo, yo me siento bien, realmente mi vida es bastante aceptable, me gusta ser mago de Fairy Tail, los tengo a todos ustedes y eso me alcanza- la peliroja suspiro cansada

-no sé lo que paso entre vos y Juvia pero estoy más que convencida que algo paso, cuando se fue…vos….estuviste realmente enojado y saliste a buscarla en busca de explicaciones, por lo menos eso era lo que decías, todos estos años hiciste misiones lejanas en diferente zonas, se que era por buscarla, nunca vas a superar nada si ni siquiera te lo admitís a vos mismo-

-no tengo nada que admitir, si hice misiones fue por diversión, para poder vivir no por otra cosa, hago misiones porque decidí ser mago, y si quiero hacerlas en lugares lejanos es porque quiero retos y conocer lugares, especulas demasiado Erza- dijo burlón, ella solo negó con su cabeza

-Juvia era nuestra nakama, aunque cualquiera deje Fairy Tail siempre vamos a ser su familia y ahora una gran persona y amiga nos pide ayuda porque la necesita y nos confía lo que más ama en el mundo, porque está segura que la cuidaremos, Gray, esa niña es su hija, ¿ayudarías a cuidarla por ser hija de Juvia?, la mujer que te amo y protegió desde que te conoció, creo que se lo debes- dijo seria la peliroja dirigiéndose a la puerta –además….si aun quieres encontrarla o lo que necesitas es un cierre ….que mejor forma de averiguarlo con la niña…..esa niña es tu única oportunidad de llegar a ella- la peliroja dejo el departamento y el mago de hielo paso su mano por su pelo en signo de frustración

Habían muchas cosas en las que Erza tenía razón, y muchas que no iba a admitir todavía pero como dijo, si quería un cierre, la única manera era através de esa niña

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio…..

-Maestro- dijo la peliblanca entrando al despacho

-Mira ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Makarov curioso

-bueno, Maestro le quería decir que hace un rato llego Lucy con Tsuko-chan y Eiri-chan, están detrás del gremio por la piscina- el maestro asintió

-¿y Erza?-

-ella también llego hace un rato-

-¿Qué te dijo sobre Gray, que hizo estos dos días?-

-por lo que vio no está muy bien, dijo que tomo mucho y esta algo golpeado probablemente haya ido al bar-

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Erza exactamente?- pregunto serio el maestro

-no mucho, me dijo que fue la misma discusión de siempre pero le dejo claro que si quiere encontrarla tendrá que acercarse a la niña-

-es un comienzo-

-no entiendo Maestro, porque no decírselo- dijo triste la peliblanca

-porque Juvia nos pidió no hacerlo-

-pero entonces….-

-nos pidió no hacerlo y vamos a cumplir pero…eso no significa que podamos impedir que se de cuenta por si mismo- dijo sonriendo suave

-no lo sé Maestro…a veces Gray puede ser muy…lento- dijo dudosa la peliblanca –quizás no tendríamos que haberle dicho lo del padre-

-tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, si le preguntaba a la niña le diría que su padre falleció-

-si, era inevitable pero Maestro aun no entiendo como pretende que Gray se acerque a la niña, estoy más que segura que si viene al gremio será para tomar una misión muy larga y se irá-

-ya tengo todo pensado Mira, no voy a dejar que escape- dijo macabro el maestro

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Mientras tanto un pelinegro entraba al gremio con una cara de un humor más que negro, incluso muchos no querían acercarse a saludarlo ya que cuando tenía ese humor congelaba al que se le cruzara sin decir palabra, así que solamente lo saludaban de lejos y por supuesto sin que el devolviera el saludo, camino directo al tablón de misiones, solo por eso había venido al gremio, por nada mas, lo había decidido se olvidaría de esa niña y no buscaría mas a la maga de agua, ya no era necesario, ella siguió con su vida y el haría lo mismo, mientras miraba las misiones sentía que era observado, odiaba ese sentimiento le hacía recordar a alguien y no quería recordar ahora, del bolsillo su pantalón saco un cigarro, que se llevo a la boca y encendiedolo comenzó a fumarlo mientras seguía en busca de una misión

-Gray- escucho que lo llamaron

-¿Qué Mira?- pregunto sin darse la vuelta

-el maestro quiere hablar con vos-

-¿ahora?, iba a salir en una misión- dijo soltando humo por la boca

-si, ahora- dijo seria, el pelinegro con mala cara camino hacia las escaleras y se dirigió a la oficina

-Hola Gray, ¿Cómo estás?, no has venido al gremio por dos días-

-¿me llamaste viejo?- pregunto sin darle importancia a la pregunta, el viejo asintió y apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio

-te llame porque tengo que decirte que has sido suspendido como mago indefinidamente- dijo serio, los ojos del mago de hielo se abrieron como platos y con velocidad se acerco hasta el escritorio golpeándolo con furia

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Cómo, por qué?- preguntaba enojado

-por tu comportamiento- dijo serio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¿mi comportamiento?, ¿de que estás hablando viejo?, si no he roto cosas ni lugares hace años, solo me dedico a cumplir la misión- dijo con furia tirando el cigarro al suelo para pisarlo con fuerza

-nadie se queja sobre el resultado, se quejan sobre tu actitud, he evadido muchas quejas y te he cubierto Gray pero una orden del consejo mágico llegó, y dice que tenemos sancionarte de una manera o lo harán ellos-

-pero suspenderme es ir muy lejos- dijo entre dientes –además de que es indefinido-

-si ellos hubieran elegido suspenderte "indefinidamente" serian mínimo cinco años-

-no entiendo- dijo confundido el mago de hielo

-como te dije, me dijeron que teníamos que elegir una medida nosotros, por eso elegí "la suspensión indefinida", sabía que les agradaría esa medida, y como la aplique yo, _yo_ voy a elegir cuando volves a estar activo como mago- la tensión en el cuerpo del mago de hielo bajo un poco

-¿y cuando me vas a activar como mago?, ¿mañana?- el maestro negó con la cabeza

-Gray, el consejo espera que sufras un tiempo y que tu actitud hacia otros se reforme, ser mago no solo es saber usar magia y completar misiones, ser mago es ser una persona que es ejemplo para otros y más si trabajas como uno de parte de un gremio, la actitud de uno representa el gremio y de la forma que es, tu actitud hostil y mal humorada lo único que hace es alejar a las personas y hacer lucir mal al gremio, no solo quedas mal como persona sino también al gremio-

-es muy exagerado eso, no creo haber sido tan "hostil" como dicen que soy-

-bueno Gray, las cosas son así, no podes hacer misiones, tu suspensión fue esparcida así que si intentas tomar alguna misión o ofrecerte como mago, tu archivo de suspensión aparecerá cuando te busquen en lacrimas para saber tu información- el amgo de hielo maldijo, maldita tecnología mágica avanzada, estas suspensiones eran realmente molestas y justo ahora tiene una, cuando quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera

-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer para que me saquen esta suspensión?- pregunto entre dientes molesto

-bueno eso lo decido yo y creo que ya decidí que podes hacer-

-¿y..?-

-como eres el único que no puede tomar misiones por lo tanto vas a estar libre, vos vas a ser el que cuide a Eiri-chan- la boca del pelinegro se abrió más que de sorpresa

-me niego- dijo con furia –no pienso cuidar a una mocosa, no soy ninguna niñera-

-esa es exactamente la actitud que tenes que corregir, se que sos temperamental para unas cosas pero reaccionas bastante mal a noticias simples-

-no es una noticia simple, me entero que me suspenden indefinidamente y ademas para poder recuperar la actividad de mago tengo que cuidar a una mocosa que ni siquiera tiene que ver nada conmigo, me niego, no, que lo haga otro, hay bastantes magos en el gremio como para que la cuiden, yo no lo hare- el maestro suspiro cansado

-creo que de verdad necesitas un ajuste en tu comportamiento Gray, y como te negas a lo único que podría acelerar tu re-activación como mago, creo que "indefinidamente" de verdad va a tomarme un tiempo decidirlo- dijo serio, el mago de hielo hizo puños sus manos sintiéndose impotente, crujió sus dientes, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no explotar ahí, congelar todo y romperlo todo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir por ella se detuvo

-lo hare- dijo en vos baja

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso el viejo con una sonrisa burlona

-cuidare a la mocosa-

-muy buena decisión Gray, Mira te explicara que harás- el mago de hielo salió y bajo las escaleras, en la barra pudo ver a Mira y Lucy conversando animadamente, suspiro…sabia que lo molestarían

-oh Gray, ¿ya hablaste con el maestro?- pregunto dulcemente la peliblanca al verlo aproximarse

-si, ya hable- dijo molesto

-¿y qué decidiste?-

-tsch…cuidare a la mocosa- dijo molesto

-Gray no le digas así, su nombre es Eiri- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-como se llame, no entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí, suspendido…¿Cómo me pudieron haber suspendido a mi?- dijo molesto

-bueno, bueno eso se hablara en otro momento, ahora tenemos que hablar de lo que tenes que hacer para cuidarla- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente

-¿necesitar?, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundido

-bueno, como va a vivir contigo, deberías….-

-espera, espera…espera, ¿va a vivir conmigo?- pregunto con sorpresa por toda su cara y voz

-así es, serás el encargado de cuidarla, todos los días, eso incluye las noches-

-no, creí que la cuidaría si salía afuera del gremio o verla de lejos de vez en cuando, no que ella viviría conmigo, deber ser una broma- dijo molesto

-bueno Gray alguien la tiene que cuidar y ese vas a ser vos, ya que aceptaste….bueno, eso si es que quieres ser un mago activo otra vez- dijo la rubia burlona

-no tiene ninguna gracia la situación Lucy….además quiero saber donde se estuvo quedando estos últimos días esa niña-

-conmigo-

-¿con vos Lucy?, ¿entonces porque no la cuidas vos? Tenes dos hijos, creo que tenes mucha más experiencia con niños que yo-

-Gray, si pudiera la cuidaría, pero Natsu y Atsuko van a irse de misión mañana y yo con Natsumi también nos vamos a ir de misión en dos días, no vamos a estar, así que alguien tiene que cuidarla-

-pero…la niña es grande, puede caminar y hablar..¿así que debe tener que unos doce o trece años?-

-Gray, Eiri tiene ocho años, no es que sea una adulta pero no tiene edad para estar sola- dijo molesta la rubia -mira a Tsuko y a Tsumi a pesar de tener siete ambas hacen tonterías y si no las vigilo rompen cosas-

-eso es porque tus hijas heredaron el carácter salvaje del idiota de tu marido-

-no es solo por eso Gray, es porque son niñas y si los niños no son vigilados y educados hacen lo que quieren y muchas veces se terminan lastimando-

-tsch….yo tenía siete años cuando empecé a ser mago y empecé a trabajar para mantenerme a mi mismo- dijo cruzando los brazos el mago de hielo

-si, lo hiciste pero tu situación era completamente distinta Gray- dijo la peliblanca seria –ademas haya algo mas que sabes pero no se lo tiene que decir a nadie-

-¿eh?- preguntó confundido e irritado

-nadie puede saber que Eiri-chan es hija de Juvia- dijo mirándolo a los ojos la peliblanca

-¿que? Pero ayer lo dijeron, ademas ella…-

-no, nadie lo sabe, solo los que estabamos en la oficina ayer y Lucy- dijo señalando a la rubia

-¿Por qué nadie lo puede…..lo pidió en la carta ¿cierto?- dijo serio e inexpresivo y la peliblanca asintió

-¿Cuál fue la razón?-

-no la dice, solo nos pide que no digamos nada-

-por nueve años no da señales de vida y ahora viene pidiendo favores- dijo amargado el mago de hielo

-mami- dijo una voz llamando la atención de todos, todos vieron a una niña de pelo rosa amarrado con dos coletas de ambos lados, con unos ojos grandes como los de la rubia pero del color de su padre, usaba un vestido blanco con flores naranjas y unas sandalias blancas

-oh Tsumi-chan ¿necesitas algo?, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- pregunto la rubia buscando a la nombrada con la mirada

-esta buscando a Ei-chan- dijo la niña dulcemente

-¿qué?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto preocupada la peliblanca

-no lo sabemos tía Mira, hace rato que la estamos buscando, estábamos jugando a las escondidas y todavía no la encontramos-

-iré a buscar ustedes- dijo la rubia levantándose del asiento

-yo también ayudare- dijo la peliblanca preocupada que se giro a ver al mago de hielo que se iba

-¿Gray a dónde vas?-

-a mi casa, ¿A dónde mas?- dijo sin parar de caminar

-¿pero no escuchaste? Eiri esta perdida- dijo molesta la rubia

-si, si, si, suerte con eso- dijo despreocupado mientras sonreía por dentro

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

En el camino hacia su casa, el mago de hielo no paro de sonreír, la niña se había ido, que perfecto, le hizo un favor a todos, ¿Por qué desaparecería sino?, no hay otra explicación pero por alguna razón sentía preocupación, sacudió su cabeza a ese sentimiento, no iba a permitir que nada le arruinara su tranquilidad, ahora el maestro tendría que encontrar otra cosa para que el haga

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento comenzó a buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos

-así que….aquí vives- dijo una dulce voz, el mago de hielo se congelo en el lugar, ya había escuchado esa voz antes, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a la niña de pelo celeste mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grises mientras sonreía

* * *

**y que les pareció ? :O :O, las cosas están raras, por lo menos la nena no se fue :D, ahora un tema en el manga de Fairy Tail que esta dando vueltas, ese tal Silver...¿padre de Gray o Ultear? :O :O incluso hay fics sobre eso y fan arts, tengo que decir que me gsutaria que sea el padre de Gray :D y me parece que va a faltar mucho para que se saque esa duda, ya saben como es Mashima...siempre rellenando y mostrando festejos entre los sucesos importantes pero sabemos que si Gray ve a Silver o viceversa se tendrían que reconocer, porque bueno Gray no era un bebé cuando lo vio por ultima vez :O que seraaaa (ojala sea su padre ver fanarts y fics me hacen esperanzar demasiado :P)**

* * *

**TENGO UNA SUPER NOTICIA, MI FAN N°1 - _Dixie Ulquiorra__ - _HIZO UN FANART SOBRE ESTE FIC :D :D NUNCA ME HABÍAN HECHO UN FANART ANTES, ESTOY USANDO DE COVER DEL FIC SU ART, PERO AUN ASÍ LOS INVITO A VER SUS FANARTS, PONDRÍA EL LINK ACÁ PERO ME LO BORRA, ENTREN A SU PERFIL EN FANFICTION, TIENE UNOS FICS MUY GENIALES :D**

**Gracias Dixie por el fanart :D es muy genial, me encanta :D**

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews :**

Gabe Logan: y...falta para eso del "padre", va a ser un tema interesante XD, como se vio en este cap, Natsu y Lucy tienen gemelas :D van a haber varias escenas entre ellas :D, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D

sinnombreespecifico: como mentira mentira...no es, todooo a su tiempo, Juvia tiene que dar muchas explicaciones XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D

SilverShower: puedo decirte que Juvia esta viva y aparecera en el fic pero todo a su tiempo, no se me habia ocurrido poner lemon, no se todavia lo tengo que pensar, se que Gray esta sufriendo pero se lo merece XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

xHinamoriKunx: amo a Gray cuando fuma :P aunque lastime sus pulmones XD ¿que paso? mmm...bueno esa es la incognita XD, puedo decirte que el padre de la nena no es Lyon, gracia spor la paciencia en espera de este cap :D mil gracias por la review y el apoyo :D espero que este cap te haya gustado

meigore: gracias por tu review :D espero que este te haya gustado :D

rita uchiha namikaze: me alegra que la historia te atrape :P gracias pot tu review espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

ErzaScarlet-Sama: sii, mi intencion es que la nena sea tiernita como Juvia XD espero que esta actualizacion t haya gustado :D

Sore-chan: como decis, aca hay gato encerrado :O gracias por tu review y apoyo :D

Shiro kokoro-chan: sii, la reaccion de Gray no fue la mejor que digamos XD, me alegra que les guste el fic, saludos a vos y a tu nee-chan :D

Giulii: uuh la carta seguira siendo un misterio por ahora ;) no me joden las preguntas, al contrario muestran el interes en el fic :D :D por eso me alegra que te guste, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D 100% argentino xD

Dixie Ulquiorra: Gray es demasiado sexy con cualquier actitud que tenga XD quien habra mentido...mmm...todavia falta para las respuestas :O, siii, tengo que actualizar los demas por lo menos tengo escrito la mitad de cada uno ya :D :D gracias por tu constante apoyo fan n° 1 ;D ;D espero que te haya gustado el cap :D

Sakura Zala (x2): siii, por tres meses la guarde, yo tampoco puedo creer que me aguantara tanto XD, Gray amargado es demasiado sexy ;) muchos me maldicen :P porq me lo merezco jajaja la verdad que si, la nena se pareceeee mucho a Gray ¿por que sera? :P mil gracias por tus reviews :D y apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado

seleneok: me alegro que te gustara el fic, siempre me animan las review, asi que Gracias por el apoyo :D espero que este cap te haya gustado

yagami rin: mmm...Gray podriaaa ser el padre, hay cosas que no cuadras, lo se pero a medida que avance el fic, sus dudas se van a ir :P espero que te haya gustado este cap :D

Cessi: te puedo decir que Juvia esta viva...la tiene que cuidar pero prácticamente contra su voluntad, gracias por tu review y apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

_**.**_

**una vez mas Gracias por su paciencia, reviews, favs y follows :D**

**.**

**Asi que ya saben, espero sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido :D**

**_._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo, Saludos Ushiio_**

**_._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola :D aca otra vez tomándome mi tiempo como siempre para actualizar :P, pero de buen humor acá les cuento rapidito para no sacarles tiempo XD, sobre el choque que tuve, ya me arreglaron el auto todo pago y como nuevo esta en mi garage :D :D asi que muchas gracias por sus palabras, gracias que no paso nada grave y solo fue material lo que se golpeo_**

**_otra razon de mi buen humor, es que mi primer fic Nalu :D esta gustando wiiii, asi que si a alguien le gusta el nalu los invito a leerlo_**

**_y otra razón importante de mi buen humor, me hice unos estudios de sangre y toda la bola, para ver como voy, bueno les digo que estoy de diez :D :D porque...porque ya hace cuatro años que soy _vegetariana_, y ningún problema con mi salud, asi que mas que contenta, les recomiendo dejar la carne jajaja na mentira no los voy a convertir XD, eso es un decision super importante (bueno soy un loca por los animales los amo demasiado :O) que les afecta el estilo de vida, es un re compromiso así que si alguna vez lo contemplan, tiene que ser responsables, comer lentejas, mucha verdura, etc no les quito mas tiempo :o_**

* * *

**_Consecuencias del pasado _**

* * *

**_- capitulo cuatro -_**

* * *

La gente miraba extrañada a cierto pelinegro que caminaba con pasos fijos y con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, aunque no era extraño verlo asi, lo que era extraño era que cargaba a una niña de su mochila mientras esta pataleaba en el aire y agitaba sus brazos intentando soltarse

-que te quedes quieta- decía el mago de hielo viendo con molestia como la niña no se paraba de mover

-entonces suéltame- decía igual de molesta la niña, girando sus ojos en signo de molestia la soltó

-¿Por qué siempre me tiras al suelo?- preguntó molesta mientras se sacudía tierra de su vestido celeste

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó molesto cruzadose de brazos

-porque vine a buscar el gremio Fairy Tail ¿no te acuerdas que te mostré el dibujo?-

-no, eso no, ¿Por qué me seguiste?-

-aaah eso porque quería probarte que podía seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta y lo logre- dijo cruzando los brazos vencedora

-eso no paso, estaba muy concentrado en otra cosa por eso no me di cuenta- sacudió su cabeza molesto –eso no es el tema, ¿Por qué te fuiste del gremio sin decirles nada?, ¿sabes que te están buscando?-

La niña ladeo la cabeza confundida

-¿por qué?- preguntó sorprendida, el pelinegro miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la niña, se preguntaba si era tonta o rara….probablemente sea ambas

-oooh ahí estas Eiri-chan- escucharon una voz acercándose a ellos, girándose vieron a la peliblanca respirando agitada

-ooh Mira-san- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que la encontraste Gray? Estábamos preocupados- dijo molesta la peliblanca

-te enojas conmigo cuando ella fue la que despareció, que justa- dijo irónico, la peliblanca suspiro y se agacho enfrente de la niña

-Eiri-chan no debes desaparecer así, debes avisar si vas a ir algún lado, estábamos preocupados, Lucy, las gemelas se asustaron porque desapareciste mientras jugaban-

-lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparlos…no pensé que lo harían- dijo algo apenada la niña sorprendiendo a la peliblanca

-claro que nos preocupamos, así que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo dulcemente la maga de transformación, a lo que la niña asintió –bien, ahora te quedas con Gray- dijo recomponiéndose

-¡¿desde ahora?!- grito el mago de hielo

-¿Quién es Gray?- pregunto la niña curiosa, ella sabía que no se iba a quedar mas con los Dragneel, se lo avisaron ya que iban a ir en una misión

-es este gruñón que ves aquí- dijo divertida la peliblanca tomando del brazo al pelinegro que tenía una expresión de mal humor, y la niña no pudo evitar reír con lo de "gruñon", la maga de transformación empezó a alejarse pero Gray la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-¿Mira a dónde vas?- preguntó alarmado

-volver al gremio, tengo trabajo que hacer, además ya aceptaste hacerlo Gray, nos vemos mañana en el gremio-

El pelinegro observaba como la peliblanca se alejaba mientras pensaba que haría, nunca pero nunca se había quedado solo con un niño, ni siquiera con las gemelas de Natsu y Lucy, quizás si un par de horas pero no convivir con uno, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer con ella?, bueno por lo menos podia caminar y hablar, asi que suponía que se podía encargar de ella misma, se dio a vuelta para dejar en claro las reglas pero…..¿dónde estaba ella?

Comenzó a buscar a los lados y la niña no estaba a la vista, ¿Dónde se había metido?, hace un segundo estaba ahí, y si la perdía Erza y Mira lo matarían, eso de seguro o peor…..el maestro lo dejaría suspendido eternamente

No, no podía pasar nada de eso, tenía que encontrarla

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Después de caminar varias cuadras la encontró saliendo de una tienda con una bolsa marrón, se apresuro a llegar a la niña y le quito la bolsa

-heeey, son míos- dijo molesta mientras saltaba y estiraba sus manos para recuperar la bolsa, ¿Por qué el tenía que ser tan alto para ella?

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?, no puedes hacer eso, tienes que aprender a quedarte quieta- dijo con enojo fulminándola con la mirada, la niña hizo puchero a su actitud, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle que hacer y no hacer? solo su mamá le podía decir eso

-quería dulces y fui a comprarlos, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Mira ya te lo explico, se preocuparan y estas bajo el cuidado de Fairy Tail- dijo serio, la niña entendió un poco

-bueno, intentare no hacerlo más, ¿me devuelves mis dulces?- pidió juntando sus manos

El pelinegro levanto las cejas y abrió la bolsa marrón, metió su mano en la bolsa y sacando varios dulces los guardo en sus bolsillos

-hey son míos- dijo molesta inflando sus cachetes

-acá están los tuyos- dijo devolviéndole la bolsa marrón, la niña la abrió y abrió la boca sorprendida, se había quedado con la mitad de sus dulces

-abusivo…me quitaste la mitad- dijo molesta

-bueno, algo tengo que recibir ya que te vas a quedar conmigo-

-si fuera por mi no me quedaría- susurró cruzándose de brazos la niña

-vamos, se va a hacer de noche- dijo dando un paso cerca de la niña

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella al ver que se quedaba quieto enfrente de ella

-camina delante mío, no pienso perderte de vista para que te vayas quien sabe a dónde, después de me culparan a mi- dijo molesto parándose detrás de ella –empieza a caminar-

-no me gusta que me sigas- dijo la niña molesta, el pelinegro suspiro cansado

-no te estoy siguiendo, estamos yendo al mismo lugar- paso su manos por su rostro en signo de frustración, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con niños, y ella era bastante rarita

-¿me devolverás mis dulces?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados –si me los devuelves caminare delante de ti-

-bien, te devolveré tu dulce pero camina- dijo señalando hacia adelante, la niña se dio la vuelta orgullosa y comenzó a caminar mientras saboreaba los dulces que se llevaba a la boca

El mago de hielo caminaba detrás de ella con sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón, todavía no podía entender como termino en esa situación, siendo niñera de un niña, siendo niñera de la hija de Juvia, el pensamiento lo amargo más de lo que ya estaba y mientras más lo pensaba más preguntas y dudas le llegaban, ¿Por qué había mandado a su hija ahora?, ¿Por qué no la trajo ella misma?, no tenia explicación de nada, solo una carta, la cual no podía leer, era injusto el tenia derecho a saber lo que decía en esa carta

-heeeeey- gritó la niña llamando su atención

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto levantando la mirada pero no la vio enfrente de el

-aquí- volvió a llamar la niña, el mago de hielo miró hacia atrás y vio a la niña enfrente de la puerta de su casa, el se había pasado media cuadra –vengo gritándote desde que vi la puerta- dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos, el pelinegro gruño molesto para si mismo, le molestaba esa actitud altanera que tenía esa niña, como querer observarla no quería, ya que tenía un parecido a la maga de agua pero estaba agradecido que no tuviera la mirada de ella aunque eso al mismo tiempo no le gustaba, eso quería decir que tenía los ojos del padre, lo cual no era un pensamiento grato

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con vos?- preguntó curiosa la niña masticando un dulce mientras el ponía la llave en la puerta

-porque nadie más podía hacerlo- dijo abriendo la puerta, el pelinegro presiono el interruptor de la luz encendiéndola, la niña rápidamente se cubrió la nariz con sus manos

-huele mal- dijo mirando la basura que había por el piso, habían botellas de vidrio, bolsas con basura, variedad de camisas, pantalones y bóxers

-habrá que correr un poco las cosas hacia un costado y te podrás tirar en el sillón- dijo entrando al departamento

-¿hay un sillón?- preguntó sorprendida, ya que por el desorden era difícil verlo

-si, si hay uno, ahora me iré a dormir y vos calladita sin hacer desorden podes estar en esta lado, la puerta esa de enfrente es mi habitación, no puedes entrar ahí y la puerta esta…la de la derecha es el baño, confió en que sabes cómo usarlo- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando sola a la niña en la "sala"

El mago de hielo se tiro en su cama deshecha, estaba algo complacido, pensó que iba a ser mas difícil manejarse con la niña pero si cada uno se quedaba de su lado y ella respetaba los limites esto podría funcionar por lo menos temporalmente

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, miro rápidamente hacia esa dirección y veía como las botellas, las bolsas de basura y ropa volaban dentro de la habitación

Se levanto rápidamente y camino hasta la puerta, donde pudo ver del otro lado a la niña con unos guantes mientras lanzaba las cosas hacia su cuarto

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa?!- gritó molesto esquivando las cosas que lanzaba

-estoy organizando mi _lado_, esta es tu basura y no la quiero en mi lado- decía la niña sin dejar de tirar cosas

-¿aah si?- el mago de hielo empezó a tirar de vuelta las cosas que ella tiraba, las botellas iban y venían, ninguno dejaba de arrojar cosas

-deja de tirar basura- dijo ella molesta

-lo mismo digo- ¿acaso esa niña pensaba ganarle?, no sabía con quien se metía, no le ganaba el cerebro de fuego menos le iba a ganar una niña

Ella no podía entender como podía vivir en tanto desorden, será que su mamá era tan limpia que se acostumbro, aunque a ella también le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran limpias, ella solía dejar ropa tirada pero no en este extremo, y encima el pretendía que viviera en su mugre, eso si que no

Escucho que la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y observo a la persona que estaba parada observando, al sentir su fría mirada dejo de arrojar cosas y se movió a un lado

El mago de hielo siguió arrojando cosas sin percatarse del visitante hasta que el sonido de una botella romperse llamo la atención del mago, levantando su mirada palideció de inmediato pudo ver a una peliroja con una botella rota en su cabeza mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su frente

-Erza..- susurró pálido

-¡Gray!- fue lo último que escucho antes de que la maga de re equipamiento se abalanzara sobre el

.

.

.

Cuando el mago de hielo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su techo, se levanto lentamente y vio a un niño mirándolo intensamente

-hola tío, ¿mi mamá te golpeo muy fuerte?- preguntó serio el niño, el mago de hielo sonrió suave a su pregunta, hacia tiempo que no lo veia, serio y correcto como sus padres, su pelo rojo lacio y corto, sus ojos como los de su padre pero del color de su madre, y a sus doce años sonaba maduro y serio

-no tanto Souta- dijo frotándose la cabeza donde parecía haber recibido varios golpes

-Gray…si estas despierto ven aquí- demandó la peliroja gritando de la sala

-mi mamá te llama tio Gray-

-yo también la escuche Souta-

El pelinegro cruzo la puerta de su habitación y pudo ver a la maga de reequipamiento cruzada de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que la niña estaba detrás de ella

-¿Qué hice ahora Erza?, ya me golpeaste- dijo sarcástico

-vine a ver como les iba pero para mi sorpresa te veo tirando basura a una niña, muy maduro de tu parte-

-ella empezó- al escuchar lo que dijo se golpeo mentalmente, no pudo sonar más estúpido e infantil

-supongo que te diste cuenta como sonó eso….ahora Gray, Eiri tiene razón, esto es un chiquero, tenes bajo cuidado a una niña, tenes que tener un ambiente sano e higiénico y esto está lejos de serlo, hay muchas botellas, bolsas de basura y ahora vidrios rotos con los cuales se podría cortar, tenes que limpiar esto…ahora- dijo lo ultimo con una voz escalofriante

-mamá deberíamos ayudarlos- dijo el niño poniéndose en el medio

-si, Souta tienes razón, esto se supone que es tu responsabilidad Gray pero esta vez te ayudaremos- la peliroja dio unos pasos al frente y se reequipo, con un traje de limpieza, tenía una mascarilla y unos guantes

-Gray empieza a limpiar- dijo molesta tirándole una escoba

-si si si- decía sin ganas el pelinegro

-Eiri y yo limpiaremos la cocina- dijo serio el niño pelirojo haciéndole una seña a la niña, quien s apresuro ir a la cocina

En silencio limpiaban la pequeña sala, la maga de reequipamiento metía en bolsas cartones mientras que el mago de hielo levantaba ropa del sillón

-me alegra que aceptaras- dijo la peliroja llamando la atención de Gray

-tsch…estoy suspendido como mago, es lo único que puedo hacer para acelerar el proceso dijo el viejo, no me quedo otra opción que aceptar-

-ya veo- dijo sonriendo suave la maga

-igual es temporal, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?- preguntó desinteresado

-no sabemos, por lo que nos conto, dijo que Juvia le había dicho que la vendría a buscar-

El mago de hielo se detuvo -¿cuándo?, ¿lo decía en la carta?- preguntó fríamente

-no, por lo que dijo el maestro, no decía nada de eso en la carta, eso nos lo dijo Eiri-

-así que en totalidad no saben nada- dijo molesto mientras metía con furia ropa en una bolsa

-nos pidió ayuda, ¿Qué mas necesitas?- preguntó la peliroja sacando varias bolsas afuera del departamento

-mínimo un "por que", me parece que al menos una explicación podría haber escrito en esa carta-

-Gray no te confundas, ella nos pidió ayuda a nosotros Fairy Tail, no te pidió nada exclusivamente a vos, además es una adulta no tiene porque dar explicaciones y mucho menos a vos- dijo seria, el mago de hielo la fulmino con la mirada y con la mandíbula tensa se aguanto de comenzar una discusión, sin decir nada siguió limpiando

Una horas después, todo estaba completamente limpio, el mago de hielo y la niña estaban tirados en el piso totalmente cansados mientras que la maga de reequipamiento y su hijo estaban parados uno al lado del otro, cruzados de brazos mirando orgullosos su trabajo

-no nos podemos quejar ¿verdad Souta?- dijo orgullosa la maga apoyando su mano en la cabeza del niño con cariño

-si, quedo muy bien mamá-

-nos hiciste limpiar a fondo todo el lugar en solo una hora- dijo sin aliento el pelinegro

-no entiendo de que tanto te quejas, si el departamento es todo pequeño, es mas tendríamos que haber terminado antes-

-Erza-san…..Souta-kun….son unos monstruos limpiando- dijo con los ojos cerrados la niña, ella no recuerda haber limpiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, si bien como dijeron el lugar era chico, pero le hicieron limpiar hasta debajo del piso, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, encima si hacia algo mal Souta le hacía volverlo a limpiar hasta que quedara bien

-deberíamos irnos mamá, quedamos para comer con papá-

-cierto, nos debe estar esperando- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta con el niño –Gray de ahora en mas todo es tu responsabilidad…asi que _cuidado_- dijo lo ultimo escalofriantemente haciendo temblar a la niña y al pelinegro

El maldijo internamente, no podía creer que aunque pasaran los años Erza siguiera siendo igual o mas temible, es mas creía que con cada año aprendía una forma nueva de mirar para aterrar a las personas, aunque los últimos años el y ella no tenían tantos encuentros para que le "sermoneara" ya sean (si es que no estaba de misión) en las fiestas del gremio, pero la ultima y mas reciente discusión que tuvieron fue hoy al mediodía

-ella es muy aterradora pero es muy bonita- dijo la niña sentándose en el sillón color café

-ahí dormirás- dijo fríamente levantándose del suelo

-se siente bastante cómodo- dijo saltando en el sillón

-oi, oi, oi…no saltes esta recién limpio- observo como la niña bajaba del sillón y buscaba su mochila rosa, comenzó a sacar cosas, parecía ser ropa de dormir y su cepillo de dientes

-me voy a dormir, no hagas ruido ni nada que me moleste ¿escuchaste niña?- preguntó molesto

La niña tomo su cepillo y la ropa dirigiéndose al baño ignorándolo

El mago de hielo cerró los ojos frustrado y maldijo en voz baja, la niña prometía ser imposible sin mencionar lo rarita que era para algunas cosas, por lo visto la convivencia no iba ser muy fácil

* * *

**_Bueno, aca conocieron al hijo de Erza y Jellal :D, de a poco van a conocerse los demas, ya en el proximo capitulo sera la convivencia entre estos dos XD, asi que seran puros momentos de ellos, ahora...Favs: 28 - Follows: 27 kyaaaaa, no me lo creo :D tantos ya...los amo_**

**_el manga promete futuro gruvia :D, el cap 359 muestra que se dividieron en grupos de tres, asi que kyaaaa cruzemos los dedos para que hayan quedado Gray, Juvia y Erza :D, y el momento MiraxLaxus, me encanto :D me re gustan ellos como pareja, extrañaba que no haya cuadritos entre ellos XD y el Elfgreen kyaaa, satisfecha con el cap semanal de Fairy Tail :D_**

**_Un pequeño aviso, no se si voy a poder actualizar por un tiempo, tengo unos examenes de cuatro materias y tengo que aprobarlas si o si, programacion condenada programacion, pero no estoy segura si tengo que rendir ahora a fines de noviembre o en febrero del año q viene, si es en febrero voy a actualizar ahora en noviembre y diciembre sin problemas, pero si es ahora a fines de mes lo mas probable que no actualice nada hasta enero, igual no estoy seguro me tiene que decir las fechas_**

**Respondiendo Reviews :D**

Dixie Ulquiorra: _siempre senti que Gray y Erza eran re cercanos que se tienen una confianza que nadie mas tiene, por eso creo que ella es la mas adecuada para decirles las cosas a Gray, fue una pelea emotiva en el cap pasado, una pena lo de tu amigo y vos, a veces es facil confundir la amistad con algo mas :O espero que se te resuelva ese conflicto, sobre lo del anuncio, obvio que tengo que anunciarlo XD, ya lo tengo anunciado en mi perfil ;) un fanart para un fic mio kyaa, todavia grito de la emocion cada vez q lo veo XD espero que este cap te haya gustado :D gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

rita uchiha namikaze: _todos sabemos que Gray es bastante tsundere con la dulce de Juvia XD, espero que este cap te haya gustado, mil gracias por tu review :D_

Tsukita-amuto-sc: _Gray serio es sexy XD, puedo decirte que habrá momentos gruvia y recuerdos :O esas preguntas prometo responderlas a medida que el fic avance, no quiero spoilear nada XD, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

tsukiko: _gracias por tus palabras, menos mal que no paso a mayores lo del choque :D, tengo que decir que no se me ocurrió poner lemon :O quizás lo pongo o no, eso depende quizás consulte si se quiere o no, re bien que te animaste a escribir tu fic :) si supieras lo que a mi me tomo animarme a subir uno XD lo indecisa que fui, espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

Gabe Logan: _Gray es un tsundere que no acepta sus sentimientos XD, me alegra mucho que te guste la trama, las gemelas de Natsu y Lucy son adorables XD, me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior espero que este tambien, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

ErzaScarlet-Sama: _hay que golpearlo XD, me alegra que te gustara el fic y el cap anterior, gracias por tu review :)_

SilverShower: _esa nena es escurridiza como su mamá XD yo se que la actitud de Gray deja mucho que desear pero de a poco cambiara :) me alegra q el cap anterior te haya gustado, espero que esta tmb, gracias por la review y apoyo :D_

LevyMcgarden12: _este Gray es un gruñon jajaja, esa pequeña stalker XD como su mamá, la razon por la que Juvia se fue va a ser un secreto por ahora :D pero mas adelante se sabra te puedo decir que es bastante complicada :O gracias por tu review y apoyo :)_

sinnombreespecifico: _Gray es un tsundere que no acepta la verdad, y desquitandose con esa Laura XD yo se que Gray se hace odiar un poco aca jajaja pero de a poco su acittud tiene que cambiar, me alegra que el cap anterior te gustara, espero q este tambien, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

Nesa: _y aca la continuacion :D, gracias por la review :D_

Yumeko nee: _super feliz que te guste el cap y el fic :D, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

Sore-chan: _mini stalker jajaja, asi es lo saco de su mamá, se que la actitud de Gray deja mucho que desear pero de a poco vaa cambiar :D, todavia falta para que se sepa la razon por la cual se fue Juvia :O, espero que este cap te haya gustado, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

Sakura Zala: _se que esa mina es odiada por todos XD jajaja, pero bueno solo trae drama jajja, sobre el accidente si...menos mal que quedo ahi ahora esta todo resuelto, no paso nada de nada asi que no hay por que preocuparse :D aca estoy actualizando jajaja, gracias por tu review y apoyo como siempre Sakura :D_

PoliFullbuster: _siii, necesita a Juvia, yo realmente creo que si Juvia se fuera Gray caería en una depresión, o sea estan totalmente juntos todo el tiempo :D, las gemelitas son adorables, se que Juvia esta llena de secretos :D es mas para mi hay tantas cosas de Juvia que necesitamos saber su pasado todo, Mashima se quedo corto con los flashbacks XD, esa Laura...veremos que pasara con ella :D me alegra que te gustara el fic, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_

Sakuale Scar Lu: _kyaaaa, siempre que tengo lectores nuevos me pongo super emocionada XD mi fic te gusto tanto para ignorar la escuela XP, como decis Gray tiene que caer en la dulzura de la niña jajaja, se que su actitud es bastante repelente pero de a poco va a cambiar :D kyaa recordar a Tomoya con Ushio me emociona pero ahora que lo pienso estan parecidos aunque Gray esta mas tsundere que Tomoya XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D_

_**.**_

**una vez mas Gracias por su paciencia, reviews, favs y follows :D**

**.**

**Asi que ya saben, espero sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido :D**

**_._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo, Saludos Ushiio_**

**_._**


End file.
